Darillon (Fallout 4)
}} Les darillons sont des créatures volantes mutées à partir de mécoptères et qui vivent dans le Commonwealth en 2287. Histoire Les darillons ont été créés par les radiations à un moment donné entre le début de la Grande Guerre et 2287. Ils sont réputés pour construire de grandes grappes de nids sur le sol et les murs. Ces nids renferment une sève jaune vif ressemblant au miel et s'écoulant depuis leurs entrées. Lorsque quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approche de ces nids, plusieurs petites aiguilles émergeront alors pour les défendre farouchement en cas de menace. Caractéristiques Les darillons semblent être une forme géante de mécoptères mutants avec une bouche allongées et une queue de scorpion dont la piqûre peut s'avérer mortelle. Les darillons se déplacent généralement en essaims tandis que leur vol irrégulier, associé à une piqûre venimeuse, en fait des adversaires redoutables. Biologie En raison des radiations, les darillons ont développé une piqûre venimeuse que leurs homologues modernes et non mutées n’avaient pas. En outre, contrairement à l'ordre des insectes modernes des Mécoptères, les darillons ne semblent présenter aucune difformité sexuelle, car seules les darillons mâles brandissent l'appendice qui leur donne leur nom. Attributs de gameplay Agile mais fragile, l'aiguillon peut être neutralisé en à peine quelques coups ou tirs, même à mi-distance. Cependant, les darillons sont extrêmement rapides, frappent fort et apprécient les tactiques de "bombardement en piqué" consistant à faire le tour du personnage et à se précipiter sur lui pour le frapper une première fois avant de revenir à la charge. Si le joueur est touché par l'un d'eux, alors celui-ci se retrouvera empoisonné et perdra des points de vie durant quelques secondes. Enfin il n'est pas rare de rencontrer les darillons par groupes de trois à cinq, ce qui peut constituer un problème des plus épineux en raison de leur vitesse et de leurs mouvements irréguliers, ce qui peut les rendre très difficiles à toucher sans l'aide du S.V.A.V. Variantes Stingwing The most common form of stingwing found throughout the Commonwealth. They are usually found in groups, although a few can be found alone. Stingwing darter A tougher, faster version of a stingwing. At least one stingwing can be found in a group at mid levels. Stingwing skimmer A tougher version of a regular stingwing. Usually encountered in a group at higher levels. Glowing stingwing A version of the stingwing whose body glows due to an abundance of absorbed radiation. They are most commonly encountered at higher levels. Stingwing chaser Chasers can be considered as the toughest of the stingwing variants. They are fast, hit hard, and are especially dangerous when encountered in groups, as they will attack together. Once the Sole Survivor reaches higher levels, they will spawn in various areas. Infos et anecdotes supplémentaires Le darillon est basé sur les mécoptères, qui eux ne peuvent pas piquer. Leur grande queue (menaçante dans le jeu) abrite simplement les organes génitaux des mâles. Cet insecte est en réalité complètement inoffensif. Apparition(s) Les darillons apparaissent uniquement dans ''Fallout 4'''' et dans le DLC Nuka-World. Galerie d'images Stingwing concept art.png|Image de darillon dans ''L'Art de Fallout 4 Stingwings.jpg|Darillon attaquant NW-Stingwing-nest.jpg|Nids construits verticalement sur un mur Stingwing-nest2.jpg|Nids à Dry Rock Gulch Stingwing-nest3.jpg|Nid sur un toit FO4-Mounted-Stingwing.png|Trophée de darillon de l'extension Wasteland Workshop en:Stingwing (Fallout 4) ru:Жалокрыл uk:Жалокрил Catégorie:Créatures de Fallout 4